


How to Get Out of a Ticket by Eren Jaeger

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cop!Levi, Eren Yeager Wears Glasses, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren gets pulled over by an attractive cop and negotiates his way out of a ticket. Basically a cheesy porno, with a twist.





	How to Get Out of a Ticket by Eren Jaeger

Eren drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to match the beat as he sang along with Brian Johnson. There was nothing like rocking out to some good music after a hard day's work, and AC/DC definitely made the long drive home more bearable.

“Takin’ more than her share, had me fighting for air, she told me to come but I was already there!” He sang as he turned off the highway and onto the secluded rural road that led to his house.

The chorus started and he squeezed his eyes shut, belting out with enthusiasm, “And you shook me all night long! Yeah, you—Holy shit!”

He opened his eyes again just in time to see a squirrel dart across the road. He veered to the right and narrowly missed crushing the rodent under his tires. A string of curses left his mouth as he straightened out again, watching the animal race into the bushes in his side mirror. The lucky little shit.

Eren took a deep breath, trying to slow his heartbeat as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and then turned down the radio. He didn’t really feel like singing anymore.

The sudden wail of a siren made him jump and he looked in the rearview mirror to see a cop car flashing its lights behind him. The officer must have been parked on one of the dirt lanes off the road and caught him swerving.

“Oh, come on,” Eren groaned. He just wanted to go home, have a beer and browse Netflix, but now he had to talk his way out of a possible ticket. He pulled over and turned off the car, dropping his head against the steering wheel.

A tap against the driver’s side window made him look up again and he breathed a sigh of relief. _'Nice, I got a good looking one,'_ Eren thought as he pressed the button to lower the window, flashing the dark haired man a friendly grin, certain he could flirt his way through this situation.

“License and registration,” the officer, whose name tag read L. Ackerman, said in a gruff tone.

“Not gonna ask if I know why you pulled me over?” Eren tried, handing him the papers from the glovebox.

Officer Ackerman seemed unaffected by Eren’s charm as he looked them over. “I pulled you over because you were driving carelessly.”

“Um, well,” Eren began with a weak chuckle, scratching at his cheek. “There was a squirrel and—”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before. Have you been drinking tonight?”

“What? It’s only five-thirty—”

“I didn’t ask what time it was, I asked if you’ve been drinking.”

Oh, this cop was the no-nonsense type. This was going to be tougher than Eren had initially thought, he wasn’t even giving him an opening. Eren would just have to make one.

“No, sir. I have to say, I’m kind of glad that squirrel ran out in front of me, because now I get to talk to you,” Eren said, leaning his elbow against the sill of the window, blinking up at the man with his big green eyes, flashing another million watt smile.

The dark haired man looked over his sunglasses, revealing a pair of equally stunning eyes, the colour of a stormy sky. “Is that so?”

Eren nodded, biting his lip coyly. “Yeah, and since we're already talking about drinks, maybe you and I could get one together sometime?”

The officer considered him for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. He fiddled with the papers in his hands before saying, “I know what you’re trying to do, but I still have to give you a ticket.”

 _“Shit,”_ Eren hissed under his breath. He knew he’d been laying it on too thick, but this cop was so damn attractive he couldn’t help himself. The other man pulled out a notepad and began scribbling on it, writing down Eren’s info and probably a hefty fine too.

Eren licked his lips, shifting in his seat to get the man’s attention. “Are you sure there’s... no other way we could settle this, _sir?”_

The officer froze, pen falling away from the paper as he studied Eren’s face, his pretty pleading eyes and full lower lip he was currently nibbling on. He looked down the road both ways, as if to make sure the coast was clear before resting an arm on the roof of the car and leaning over so his face was only a few inches from Eren’s.

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

The sudden husky tone of his voice sent a shiver of excitement down Eren’s spine and it took him a moment to find his voice again, but when he did, he said smoothly, “You rip up that ticket and I’ll suck your dick.”

The officer smirked again, looking both pleased and a little amused. “Yeah? What if I want more than that?”

The look he gave Eren over his sunglasses sent a throb of arousal straight to his crotch and he reached into the glovebox again, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom, wordlessly handing them to the cop.

“Wow, you’re prepared,” he said, impressed, as he exchanged Eren’s license and registration papers for the proffered items, “Alright, step out of the vehicle.”

He backed away, letting Eren climb out of the car. Eren closed the door behind him, leaning back against it, and reached over to tap the name tag on the other man’s chest. “So what’s your name? Y’know, so I know what to scream,” he chuckled. “Or would you like me to keep calling you sir?”

“It’s Levi,” the dark haired man said, taking a step closer and gripping Eren’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “So, are we doing this or not?”

Eren swallowed hard and nodded, allowing himself to be led into a heated kiss. There wasn’t any hesitation or build up, Levi parting Eren’s lips with a persistent tongue, which he accepted easily. It wasn’t like they had much time for teasing anyway. The road was never busy, but there was still a chance someone could drive by. It was lucky that Eren wasn’t familiar with any of his neighbours, since they lived so far apart, or it would be really awkward to explain if they happened to get caught.

As their mouths moved together, Levi’s hands wandered, sliding under the charcoal suit jacket Eren wore, rubbing circles over his chest and thumbing his hardened nipples through the dress shirt. Eren mimicked his movements, pressing his hands against the man’s pecs, moaning appreciatively at the firm muscles he felt beneath the uniform. He slid one hand lower, over a set of rock hard abs and the man’s buckle, boldly cupping him through his slacks to find that he was already fully erect.

Levi exhaled harshly through his nose, teeth dragging against Eren’s lip as he reached for the leather belt at the brunet’s waist, swiftly undoing the buckle before popping the button on his pants and yanking down the zipper.

“Take them off,” he demanded, his breath hot against Eren’s face.

“Like, completely off? Can’t I just, you know, pull them down and—”

“Off.”

The low, rumbling command went straight to Eren’s cock and he nodded, toeing off his black dress shoes and dropping his pants to the ground, stepping out of them. Before his hands could instinctively move to cover himself, Levi’s mouth was on his again and he pressed him back against the car, teasing fingers wrapping around his erection.

Eren sighed contently against his lips, hooking his fingers through the man’s belt loops. The swipe of Levi’s thumb over the tip of his dick pulled a needy moan from his throat, and that was apparently all the officer could stand for foreplay.

“Bend over the hood,” he rasped, giving Eren a nudge toward the front of the car. Eren did as he was told, placing his hands flat on the hood and wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Fuck, you have an amazing ass,” Levi groaned, running his palms over the smooth tanned cheeks before bending down to drag his teeth across one, pressing a soothing kiss over the stinging flesh.

Eren whimpered, arching his back a little more. “So I’ve been told,” he replied shakily.

Levi pulled the packet of lube from his pocket, tearing it open and pouring a decent amount over his index and middle finger. Eren gasped, jolting a little when the cold gel touched his entrance and Levi muttered a “sorry” before pressing a finger inside.

It wasn’t long before Eren was whining and pressing back against his hand, so Levi pushed in the second finger, crooking them in a downward stroke against his prostate. Eren’s cock began leaking, drops of precum landing on the ground, and he panted desperately, “Just stick it in already!”

“Give me a minute here, I’ve hardly opened you up,” Levi answered, sounding just as impatient as Eren felt.

“Trust me, I can handle it. I—I do this a lot,” Eren explained, glancing over his shoulder at the other man. “Please?”

Levi stared back for a moment before Eren caught a glimpse of “fuck it” cross his features as he unzipped the front of his pants, freeing his cock. Eren turned a little more to get a better look at it, his brows raising appreciatively while Levi pulled the condom from his pocket.

He tore the wrapper open with his teeth, his other hand still preoccupied, pinching the tip of it with his thumb and forefinger, rolling it down with the other three digits. He stroked himself a few times, just to be sure it was on right and Eren would have began tapping his foot if there weren’t some very skilled fingers still massaging him from the inside.

Finally, Levi pulled them out, gripping Eren’s hip with one hand and lining himself up with the other. Eren pressed back against him eagerly and Levi chuckled, pulling his hips back and teasing Eren’s hole with the tip of his dick.

“Are you always this impatient?”

“When I’m fucking out in the open and a neighbour could pass by any second, yeah,” Eren shot over his shoulder.

Levi laughed again. “Fair enough,” he noted, and pushed his way in without much resistance. “Wow, you _do_ do this often. Whoever’s fucking you on the regular is a lucky guy.”

“Who says there’s only one?” Eren said teasingly, a pleased grunt forced out of him as Levi pulled out and slammed back in, setting a bruising pace.

The car rocked as Eren was fucked roughly against the hood, dress shirt and jacket hiked up over his hips, glasses sliding down his nose. Levi grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head down against the still warm metal and another jolt of excitement raced down his spine at being manhandled.

“Nng, yeah,” he moaned. “Fuck me harder.”

He heard Levi curse under his breath and he bit back a grin, pleased as the man complied, the lewd slap of skin on skin even more pronounced in the secluded area. An open palm smacked against his ass cheek and Eren keened, the tender flesh growing warm and throbbing.

“Again,” he begged, reaching between his legs. Another smack left him groaning, digging his teeth into his bottom lip as he quickly fisted his cock. “Fuck, I’m close. Don’t stop,” he panted.

Levi’s hips stilled and Eren whined in frustration as his hand was forcibly removed from his dick and pinned behind his back. “I’m not done with you yet,” Levi growled, and Eren bit back a retort, choosing instead to roll his hips, grinding his ass in slow circles on Levi’s cock. The other man let out a low _“fuuuck”_ and Eren grinned to himself. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Levi smacked Eren’s ass again, releasing his hold on his arm.

“On your back,” he commanded. “I want to see your face when I make you come.”

Eren obliged, turning around and laying back. Levi’s hands gripped him behind his knees, pushing his thighs apart as he slid back in easily. Watching the man fuck him was a whole new stimulation in itself, sending a fresh rush of arousal through Eren and he grabbed ahold of his cock again, this time with no protest from Levi, and stroked himself in time with the man’s thrust.

Levi pressed his legs back even further, and not for the first time Eren was thankful for his flexibility as the man drove into his prostate relentlessly.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come,” he moaned, hoping to hell Levi wouldn’t stop him again. The other man only gave a grunt of encouragement, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. Eren threw his head back, crying out as he released under the man’s intense gaze. Come splattered over his dress shirt as he worked himself through his orgasm, jaw slack, chest heaving.

When the aftershocks subsided, Levi slid out, pulling Eren upright. “On your knees,” he panted, and Eren dropped to the ground without hesitation, dirt staining his knees as Levi removed the condom, tossing it carelessly onto the hood of the car. Eren watched with wide, glassy eyes as Levi stroked himself to completion just inches from his face, admiring the flushed, throbbing muscle. Levi grunted, thighs tensed, hips jerking as ropes of thick come joined Eren’s across his shirt and tie.

Without giving the brunet a chance to stand, he reached down, grabbing the purple paisley tie and cleaned himself off with the unstained part of it before tucking himself back into his pants.

Eren took note of the shiny silver band on the man’s left hand and his jaw dropped in mock surprise. “Officer Ackerman, you’re a married man!”

Levi held out his hand for Eren to take, helping him up. He looked down at the matching ring on Eren’s finger and hummed. “So are you. We are some depraved individuals.”

Eren chuckled as he picked up his pants, shaking the dirt off and pulling them back on before sliding his feet into his shoes. As he was doing his best to tuck his shirt back in, he looked down at the ruined piece of clothing hanging from his neck. “This was my favourite tie, you know.”

“Yeah, I hated that tie,” Levi shot back with a smirk. He always seemed to recover faster than Eren could. Being a cop probably helped with his stamina, whereas Eren just sat at a desk all day and only made it to the gym a few times a week.

“Asshole,” Eren muttered under his breath as he pulled the tie off, carefully winding it up to get the least amount of come on his fingers and then tossed the balled up fabric into the bushes.

“You could’ve given me a warning that we were doing this today, by the way. For a second, I thought I was really being pulled over. I was about to call you up to talk some sense into them.”

Levi shrugged. “I got off early today, thought it would be more fun if I kept it a surprise.”

Eren gave a reluctant nod. It had been pretty fun. He stepped closer, arms open to embrace the other man, lips pursed for a kiss and Levi held up his hands in rejection.

“Watch it, I don’t need to be scrubbing jizz out of my uniform later,” he said. Eren cocked a brow and glanced pointedly down at the man’s crotch. Levi followed his gaze, taking in the lube stains around his zipper.

“Ah, shit.”

“I think the toy cleaner should take that out no problem,” Eren said as he climbed back into his car, leaning his head out the window expectantly. With an amused roll of his eyes, Levi bent over, pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s lips.

“I’ll be seeing you at home in five minutes anyway,” he grumbled.

“Five minutes is plenty of time for another squirrel to cut me off and send me into a ditch, and then you’d feel bad for not kissing me, wouldn’t you?” Eren said, his face completely serious.

Levi rolled his eyes again as he made his way back to his cruiser, muttering, “drama queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
